


恋爱笨蛋（Lovefool）

by Stephanie0208



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208
Summary: Sherlock Homles and John Watson,just two people,and they love each other.They have sex and John told Sherlock that he loves him.John let Sherlock knows that he do not need to have masks when he stays with him.夏洛克和约翰，只是他们两个人。他们欢爱，约翰告诉夏洛克他爱他，并告诉他在自己面前不用伪装。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	恋爱笨蛋（Lovefool）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovefool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569266) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> It is my first time to translate such kind of article,and i would appreciate that FinAmour allow me to translate his/her article.What he/she did is really good,and I hope you will like it.  
> 这是我第一次翻译小黄文，非常感谢这位作者允许我翻译。他/她的作品真的非常好，希望大家喜欢我的翻译。

“约翰，”他咕哝着。“你会在最顶层的抽屉中找到一些润滑剂。”他在约翰的颈部印下了一个轻快的吻。“在你想用的时候用它。”  
“嗯，”约翰热情地够到抽屉然后拿出了润滑剂。但在他开始尝试一些刺激的甚至有些变态的新花样之前，他只是简单地在夏洛克唇上吻了一下。“夏洛克，请把你的腹部面向我。”  
夏洛克在此时心潮涌动。尽管他觉得“华生上尉”平时那命令式的语气是一种刺激，但依然不能与他这样说话的语气相比。  
他是约翰•华生。他只是约翰，是甜心般的温柔的约翰，是爱他的并且他爱的约翰。  
他没有丝毫犹豫，直接将自己的腹部转过去，而约翰正在亲吻他的后背。夏洛克面对床垫，他感觉自己的阳具变得更加坚挺。“约翰。”他略带失望地说，“我不确定我会坚持多久。”  
约翰吻了吻他的右肩。夏洛克听到一种盖子掉落的声音，并感到有液体滴在他的手上。  
“你还好吗？”他的耳边传来了约翰的声音。  
夏洛克笑了：“没事，好的不能再好了。”  
约翰开始伸入的第一根手指在夏洛克体内打转。紧接着，他感受到了第二根手指。两根手指同时滑进体内，这使得他的呼吸变得更加剧烈，他感到自己身体在快乐中燃烧。  
约翰的脸紧贴着他的脖颈。“还好吗？”  
“还好。”  
约翰将他的手指滑向更深处，翻转着，扭动着，并且做着一些不可思议的动作。不过这也很正常，毕竟，这是一双医生的手。  
没过多久，夏洛克开始喘息，并扭动着试图摆脱约翰的抚摸，并且他确信这个世界上没有比这更美好的事了。  
但他错了。  
约翰打在夏洛克背部的呼吸不再那么炽热，但他的身体还是紧压着夏洛克。夏洛克耳边传来约翰的低语：“准备好了吗，我的甜心？”  
夏洛克的心跳又开始加速。他从来没有被这么叫过，从来没有人这么爱他。尽管他通常都很厌恶这样亲热的表示，但是他似乎立刻就会被这样一个词击退。只要这样的词和约翰联系在一起，一切都会变得与众不同。  
“夏洛克？”约翰轻轻地说。  
“约翰，”夏洛克说道，“还有一件事，就一件事。”  
“当然没问题。什么事呢？”  
夏洛克轻轻地说：“我想听你说那句话。”  
约翰亲吻着他的耳垂，说道：“当然。只是给我一点时间让我理一理我要说的话，好吗？你知道的，我并不习惯这类事情。”  
“哦，我知道。”夏洛克回答说。  
约翰轻轻拍着他的屁股：“闭嘴。”  
“你闭嘴。”夏洛克在思考中转动眼睛。“只是，别真的不说话。因为我只是想让你说——”  
“说我爱你？”  
“是的。”夏洛克几乎要停止呼吸，这就意味着他可能需要叫医生，但不管怎么样，他还是说：“是的，没错。”  
约翰用鼻子蹭了蹭夏洛克的肩膀，这使得夏洛克的身体轻轻颤抖了一下。“是的，没错。夏洛克，你要知道这样一件事——”约翰清了清他的嗓子，这是他在说重要事情之前的一个习惯动作，“我爱你。你是… …嗯，毫无疑问，你是我见过最有智慧的人。但你的优点可远不止这个。你也很勇敢，很机警，当然也很善良。你看，有的时候你会带上面具，你为了防止别人靠近你，防止别人看到你真实的一面。但出于某些考虑，在我面前你从来都不伪装。我当然知道这意味着你对我的信任，所以我真的感觉很幸运，因为我能了解到最真实的你——那个喜欢冒险的男人，那个尽管知道前路险阻也会义无反顾的为真理而战的男人。”  
夏洛克静静地听着，因为他害怕自己一出声，眼泪就会立刻喷涌而出。  
“夏洛克，”约翰轻轻地说着，“你知道认识你之后，我的生活有多美好吗？我真的从来没有告诉过你。但是，在我快要死去的时候，你使我，你使我感到我还活着，即使是那些我气得想要掐你脖子的时候。”约翰忽然笑了：“你使我很快乐，夏洛克，我根本无法想象没有你的生活。事实上，我根本不想那样”  
夏洛克的眼睛盈满了泪水，他只能把脸埋在枕头下去隐藏眼泪。  
约翰继续说着：“而且… …你非常美好，你是那种由内而外的动人。我简直无法告诉你我想一直这样抚摸你。我想这种想法从在巴茨医院就开始了。”  
“从那一天就开始了？”夏洛克此时的声音沙哑的就像青春期的男生。但那又怎样，反正约翰爱他。  
“从那一天就开始了！”  
“约翰，约翰，约翰，约翰… …”夏洛克抽噎着，但他还是优雅地擦去脸上的眼泪。“我不知道怎么去回答你。我是认真的，你知道我的感受——我也… …”  
约翰戏谑的揉乱夏洛克的头发：“我知道。”  
夏洛克笑了：“约翰？”  
“嗯？”  
“要我。”  
“好主意。”约翰重新把他的身体压在夏洛克身上，用自己的手臂搂住他。夏洛克注意到约翰的阴茎依然保持坚挺，这样的话，他的想法会实施得无比顺利。而且夏洛克深知自己不善言辞，他所能说的会更加激起双方的情欲。  
“夏洛克，”约翰在他耳边呢喃，“如果你准备好了，我现在要开始了。”  
夏洛克的心跳似乎又漏了一拍，这是因为约翰•华生深知他的死穴。  
“是的，约翰，开始吧。”  
约翰缓慢地进入夏洛克，在那一刻，所有的一切似乎都暗淡无光，只有约翰，只有他轻柔的搂住了夏洛克。他们彼此的身体充满了甜蜜，渐渐地划入了温柔乡。约翰在夏洛克身上抽动着，用他已经沙哑的声音喊着夏洛克的名字。  
“天哪，约翰。”夏洛克在被单上来回摸索，试图抓住任何他能抓住的东西。“我真的感觉… …啊… …”他能感觉到自己整个身体都在颤抖，如同洪水前的一场暴雨。  
约翰用力抓住夏洛克的臀部，并用他的指甲轻触夏洛克的皮肉。夏洛克发出低沉的呻吟并转了个身，使他可以进入的更多，直到约翰擦过他的前列腺。“约翰，”夏洛克轻轻叹了口气，“更深，再深些，哦，天哪！”约翰变换着方式，一次又一次地撞击夏洛克。“对的，就像那样。天哪，约翰，你太深入了，哦，天哪——”  
约翰把夏洛克的手和他的手紧贴在一起。“我来了，夏洛克，”约翰咕哝着，并和夏洛克十指相扣，“我要进入得更深了。但在那之前，我要让你先做，好吗？你能做到吗，我的甜心？”  
夏洛克愣住了，随即他似乎失去了自控力。  
他从来没有想到会发生这样的事。他开始怀疑自己的观察力，他一开始竟然没有发现约翰对他的爱。但说道他自己，他竟然从来没有意识到他和约翰的爱有多么深沉和疯狂，这样看来，他简直是一个十足的傻瓜。


End file.
